AJIN
by ARIES.H
Summary: Kehidupannya yang menonton selama 14 Tahun ini akan berakhir, setelah bertemu Mahluk manusia setengah ular yang rupanya adalah Iblis yang terbuang.
1. Chapter 2

**AJIN**

 **Author : ARIES.H**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD - Ichi Ishibumi**

•

Di sebuah gang kecil gelap terlihat samar-samar seorang laki-laki berambut pirang tengah berjalan santai. Walau gelap tak membuat takut sedikitpun laki-laki anak kuliahan itu, dengan tas gendong di bahu kirinya dia terus berjalan santai tujuannya tak lain apartemennya yang dia sewa seminggu lalu.

Menutup mulutnya yang sedikit menguap, Naruto nama laki-laki itu lalu melirik sebuah jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelang tangan kanannya yang menunjukan jam 19.31.

"Hahh.. " Laki-laki itu menghela nafas lelah. Di kepalanya sudah tecetak rencananya akan segera tidur setelah tiba nanti.

Namun tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya saat akan melewati mulut gang gelap yang memancarkan aura supranatural. Dan dengan kepala menunduk, tangan di sampingnya yang terlihat lemas. Naruto berjalan ke dalam gang gelap itu, tak menyadari sosok berwujud seorang perempuan setengah ular di ujung gang tersebut.

'A-apa? k-kenapa dengan tubuhku ini!?' batin Naruto merasakan tubuhnya sedang di kendalikan. Bahkan karena sangat takutnya dan ketidak tahuannya yang sedang terjadi dengannya keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di wajahnya. Tentu itu wajar, bagaimana pun seseorang kalau sedang di posisinya ini akan ketakutan.

'Oh.. sial! siapa dia?' Naruto menatap tajam ke arah sosok tinggi di depannya, namun semakin dekat dengan sosok itu mata beriris biru itu melebar saat sosok tinggi itu rupanya..

'Ohh sial! mahluk apa dia!? Alien? Monster! Hantu!?' Naruto terpaku, shock. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari kalau tubuhnya berhenti satu meter di depan mahluk Manusia setengah ular itu. Dan Naruto menyadari tingginya sosok tadi rupanya karena badan bagian bawahnya adalah ular. Tubuh Naruto mengeras saat sosok perempuan setengah ular itu merayap ke arahnya. Apa lagi saat sosok itu semakin jelas oleh cahaya bulan akibat awan mendung yang tadi menghalangi cahaya bulan sudah menghilang.

'Ow tidak!' Kalau boleh dia memilih tentang situasi ini, dia lebih baik menantang semua brandalan yang ada di Jepang. Dan dia mengutuk si gadis perawan teman kuliahnya itu yang meminta untuk mengantarkannya pulang dengan alasan tidak baik kalau membiarkan seorang gadis berjalan di malam hari. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau kalau temannya tinggal di perkotaan karena dengan naik taksi saja sudah sampai, namun ini berbeda karena gadis itu tinggal di sebuah Desa tak jauh dari Kota akhirnya dia menerima saja. Apa lagi jalan satu-satunya ke rumahnya harus melewati jalan yang kedua sisinya adalah hutan.

Naruto tersentak kaget menyadari sosok manusia setengah ular itu sudah di depannya dan mengangkat dagunya untuk mendongak ke atas. Dan terlihat wajah menyeramkan dari manusia setengah ular itu yang seperti Film-Film bertema Predator melawan Alien. Namun Naruto dibuat mengerit heran melihat raut manusia ular itu yang sedikit melunak, dia yakin kalau ada orang tak jauh darinya pasti tidak menyadari perbuhan raut manusia ular ini.

 **"Sangat di sayangkan pemuda tampan sepertimu harus berakhir disini, tapi salahkan perutku ini yang sudah di kutuk untuk memakan daging ras sepertimu."** Manusia setengah ular itu dengan sura berat khas perempuan dan membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

 **'Maaf!'**

Dan setelah itu gigi-gigi tajam manusia ular itu menghujam leher Naruto, perlahan darah merembas keluar dari sela-sela gigi-gigi tajamnya. Menikmati, hanya itu yang sekarang dia lakukan. Sebisa mungkin pendengaran tajamnya dia tulikan untuk tidak mendengarkan erengan kesakitan pemuda yang sekarang ini tengah dia bunuh untuk selanjutnya ia makan. Tidak seperti kaumnya yang lain yang memakan manusia hidup-hidup, karena tak sabar untuk mengabulkan permintaan perut mereka yang meraung meminta makanan dan tidak peduli teriakan atau erengan kesakitan manusia yang menjadi santapannya karena dengan satu persatu bagian tubuhnya di pisahkan dari tubuhnya dengan paksa. Dia berbeda, ia membunuh dulu manusia yang menjadi mangsanya sebelum memakannya. Tapi sebisa mungkin dia tulikan telinganya, namun tetap telinganya mendengarkan suara kesakitan setiap manusia yang menjadi mangsanya.

Manusia ular itu melepaskan gigi-giginya dari leher pemuda pirang itu saat dirasa tubuh manusia yang dipeluknya sudah mendingin dan pucat dengan mata melotot tegang.

 **Bruk..**

Tubuh Naruto jatuh tergeletak di depan mata manusia ular itu.

 _Hening..._

Manusia ular itu menatap lama tubuh manusia di depannya, tiba-tiba perlahan tapi pasti rupa dan badan manusia ular itu berubah ke bentuk manusia seutuhnya tanpa busana. Baru saja akan membungkuk untuk menyantap manusia di bawahnya ini, namun sebuah tangan dengan jam tangan hitam mendekap lehernya. Tubuhnya menegang merasakan seseorang tepat dibelakangnya. Jelmaan manusia ular itu semakin kaget penciumannya mencium bau aroma tubuh manusia tadi yang dia bunuh. Tapi saat dia melihat kembali tubuh tak bernyawa dibawahnya dia yakin sosok yang sekarang tengah memeluknya adalah memiliki aroma sama dengan manusia yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya ini. Tapi.. bagaimana bisa. Pengguna Sacred Gear?. Namun seolah menjawab tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak perlahan menguar menjadi partikel hitam dan menghilang.

"Aku tidak menyangka, dibalik sosok buruk rupa wujudmu tadi.. ternyata kau perempuan cantik." Naruto dengan tenang, bahkan tak diketahui oleh siapapun dilubuk hatinya menikmati keadaannya saat ini dimana dia sedang mendekap leher perempuan jelmaan manusia ular tadi. Sedikit menambahkan kekuatan pada tangannya saat dirasa tubuh yang di dekapnya ini berontak.

"Tenang. Kau tak perlu takut." Ucap Naruto disisi kepala perempuan itu dan melirik wajah cantik yang sedang ketakutan itu. "Oh soal ucapan maaf mu tadi sepertinya kau terpaksa melakukan itu. Jadi aku mempunyai pilihan kepada mu, apa lagi kau cant... ah.. tidak-tidak. Khm! baiklah aku ingin kau ikut dengan ku dan melakukan apapun perintah yang aku katakan, dengan kata lain kau harus menjadi budak ku." Naruto sambil menatap leher jenjang perempuan jelmaan manusia ular ini. Karena baginya baru pertama kali ini dia mengetahui ada mahluk aneh selain dirinya. Padahal dia berpikir adalah mahluk satu-satunya yang berbeda dari manusia lainnya.

'Sial! persetan dengan mahluk apa ini yang penting dia cantik dan..' Entah kenapa tubuhnya mulai memanas.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto kembali bersuara.

"Kau pikir kau siap. Manusia lem-" ucapan perempuan jelmaan manusia ular itu terhenti oleh perkataan Naruto.

"Shuuttt! pikirkanlah kekuatan ku kau pikir hanya itu. Aku bisa saja memenggal kepalamu sekarang. Jadi bagaimana?" Naruto melepaskan dekapannya dan seperti yang dia kira perempuan itu segera menjaga jarak dengannya. Ya dia melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan, tapi untuk menarik hati perempuan cantik jelmaan manusia ular itu. Mata perempuan berambut panjang hitam itu menatap tajam Naruto yang terlihat tidak sudah terjadi apa-apa.

"He! manusia memang sampah, bahkan pada mahluk seperti ku kau tetap bernafsu ya. Dan apa? menjadi budak mu" Perlahan tapi pasti tubuh perempuan itu kembali ke wujud aslinya, yakni berwujud manusia dengan bawahan bertubuh ular berwarna hitam mengkipal. "Tapi sekarang apa kau tetap berani mengatakan seperti tadi? he!" Dengan seringaian sadisnya.

"Hm jadi kau menolak ya... tidak apa-apa." Naruto membuang tas gendongnya ke samping. " Kalau begitu sepertinya harus dengan cara keras. Karena mahluk sepertimu sungguh barang langka untuk di lepaskan." Tidak menyadari fakta kalau dirinya juga mahluk langka atau berbeda dengan manusia lain. Ya.. walau perkataannya tadi adalah kedok untuk menutupi ke inginannya untuk mendapatkan mahluk manusia setengah ular itu hanya untuk memenuhi hormon sexynya yang melenceng.

Ketertarikan dalam suatu ke-anehan lawan jenisnya dan saat itu hormon anak mudanya akan aktif mengebu. Wanita tua, dan wanita bersuami dia tiduri. Bahkan kadang gadis cacatpun dia tiduri karena ke-anehan itu. Dan dia tak peduli itu. Apa lagi sekarang dia menemukan sosok yang pas untuk melayani sisi lain dirinya itu, agar tak ada lagi seorang pun atau keluarga yang menjadi korbannya.

Aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Naruto membuat mahluk manusia setengah ular itu meningkatkan kewaspadaannya, sebelum merayap cepat ke arah Naruto dengan mulut terbuka ganas. Tapi sedikit lagi dengan pemuda pirang itu tubuhnya tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak, apa lagi sesuatu tak terlihat mencengkam kuat kedua tangannya dan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

 **"Arrggh apa yang kau lakukan kepada ku, bangsat!"** Mahluk itu meronta keras, namun tetap tak merubah apapun.

 **"Aarrrrgggg! Tsk!"** Manusia ular itu terus meronta bahkan lebih berutal.

"Percuma. Dan penawaranku tadi masih berlaku untukmu, jadi bagaimana?" Naruto menatap santai mahluk setengah ular itu. "Hanya menjadi buda-"

 **"Dan menuruti nafsu bejad mu! Aku tidak sudi! walau tubuhku ini sudah terkutuk sekalipun!"** Manusia ular itu bersuara keras sebelum membuka lebar mulut yang dipenuhi gigi-gigi tajam. Dan sebuah cairan putih kental keluar dari mulut itu ke arah Naruto, tapi tepat satu meter di depan Naruto cairan itu terhenti seolah mengenai sesuatu tak terlihat dan melindungi Naruto dari cairan beracun itu.

Menghela nafas Naruto berjalan ke arah manusia ular itu yang sampai ini dia tidak mengetahui mahluk apa itu. Dan mahluk manusia setengah ular itu kembali menyerang sosok Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan cairan beracunnya. Tapi tetap seolah ada dinding tak terlihat serangannya tertahan.

"Aku tidak ingin melukai dirimu **nona** , jadi berhentilah memberontak." Mahluk itu tak melawan saat tubuhnya di tarik paksa untuk semakin dekat dengan manusia pirang di bawahnya oleh sesuatu tak terlihat yang menarik paksa dirinya.

"Anak baik." Naruto berniat mengusap kepala manusia ular itu sebelum tangan kanannya di gigit dan putus oleh mahluk setengah ular itu.

"Akh! Kau liar juga. Tapi kau sedari tadi sudah membuat ke salahan nona, karena darahku yang kau minum adalah racun bagimu."

Seolah menjawab pernyataan Naruto sosok mahluk setengah ular itu membulat dengan memuntahkan darahnya. Akibat ada sesuatu yang tengah meremas jantungnya.

 **"K-k-kau.."**

"Aku koreksi perkataanku tadi, ikutlah denganku tidak sebagai budak. Hanya ikut dengan ku saja... dan hidup denganku. Percayalah.." Ucap Naruto membawa manusia ular itu ke dalam dekapannya sebelum melepaskan semua kekuatannya dari tubuh manusia setengah ular itu. Terlanjur, dia sudah terlanjur terpikat oleh manusia setengah ular ini pada saat mulut mahluk ini mengucapkan kata 'maaf' tadi. Apa lagi ditambah mahluk ini berubah menjadi perempuan cantik, membuat sesuatu di dalam dirinya ingin mahluk ini di sampingnya.

Senyum senang Naruto muncul di wajahnya menyadari sosok yang di peluknya perlahan berubah menjadi perempuan berambut hitam dengan tanpa busana.

Menandakan mahluk setengah ular yang sebenarnya adalah Iblis yang terbuang atau di kutuk karena membangkan kepada King mereka.

Dan mungkin besok Naruto akan berterimakasih kepada teman kuliahnya itu. Mulai saat kehidupan menontonya akan berakhir.

 **End / To be continued?**


	2. Chapter 3

**AJIN**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD - Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

Matahari kembali menunjukan keberadaannya yang menandakan waktu pagi telah tiba. Di sisi lain malam tadi adalah malam terpanjang bagi Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, sepanjang malam dia yang sesungguhnya pengidap hormon melenceng harus menahan untuk tidak menggauli perempuan berambut hitam yang sekarang di dalam pelukannya, tidak lain hanya untuk mendapatkan ke yakinan perempuan ini. Ya.. walau sebenarnya alasannya untuk sedikit menekan hormon sexy melencengnya ini. Ya, dia harus bangga karena itu, karena semenjak hormon melenceng ini muncul dia selalu meniduri perempuan cacat, wanita tua atau wanita bersuami saat sehari setelah bertemu atau saat waktu itu juga. Oke, dia mengakui kalau itu memang nikmat. Tapi itu hanya sesaat. Karena setelah melakukan itu dia terasa kosong, seolah ada yang kurang. Entah bagaimana cara menjelaskannya yang pasti setelah melakukan tindakan pelecehan itu dia merasa hina, sedih, kasihan kepada ( _si korban)._

Menghiruakan sejenak pikirannya itu, Naruto yang saat ini masih berada di kasurnya dengan jelmaan Iblis liar di pelukannya hanya tersenyum senang dan meresapi setiap lekuk pada tubuhnya badan perempuan Iblis liar itu. Hanya sebuah selimut tips saja yang menutupi tubuh dirinya dan perempuan yang sudah mengikat hatinya ini.

"Ughh..!" Ahh.. sepertinya wanita-nya sudah bangun.

"Ohayoo~"

Kedua mata hitamnya sedikit terbuka untuk menyesuaikan pandangannya. Sedetik setelah tubuhnya mendapatkan kesadarannya jelmaan Iblis liar itu tersentak dan berniat bangun sebelum dua buah tanggan mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuhnya untuk tetap diam. Menengok ke samping dia mendapati pemuda pirang yang kini tengah memeluknya. Dan seolah tak terbendung kedua mata lentik itu berkaca-kaca sebelum mengeluarkan air mata yang mengalir di pipi putihnya. Nauto yang melihat itu mengerti dan mengencangkan pelukannya pada tubuh yang mulai bergetar itu.

"Hiks! Ku kira malam tadi adalah mimpi.. Hiks! Hiks...!" Tangis jelmaan Iblis liar itu dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Naruto.

"Shuutt..! tenanglah aku disini." Naruto hanya maklumi mengingat dari cerita yang di ceritakan perempuan ini tadi malam. Apa lagi selama itu, hidup sebagai Iblis buangan yang setiap harinya selalu waspada pada sekelilingnya, untuk menghindari orang-orang gereja atau Kelompok Iblis yang membasmi kaumnya karena memangsa manusia. Apa lagi dengan perut teras masih kosong seolah tak pernah kenyang walaupun sudah memangsa manusia dewasa sekalipun.

Terjadi keheningan saat Naruto membiarkan gadis jadi-jadian itu menangis di pelukannya. Beberapa menit berlalu tangisan bercampur kebahagiaan dan ketidak percayaan itu perlahan mengecil.

"Naruto..."

'Ugh..!' Tubuh Naruto bergetar dengan bulu kuduknya berdiri saat suara serak mungil itu memanggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Sekali lagi..teri-"

"Shuut~ berhentilah mengucapkan itu. Tapi seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih kepadamu. Karena sudah percaya kepada ku." Ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan kepadanya.

"Humm~"

Perempuan Iblis liar itu tidak tahu harus bagaimana menggambarkan perasaan senang yang sedang melanda rongga dadanya ini. Karena berkat laki-laki ini dia kembali mendapatkan kasih sayang dan kehidupan layak yang dia impikan selama ini. Kedua mata lentik itu terbuka saat menyadari sesuatu dan melirik wajah damai laki-laki yang sudah menerimanya ini.

"Naruto.. bangunlah.. kau harus berangkat kuliah hari ini."

"Hm.. baru semalam kau sudah perhatian sekalai ya..." Naruto berguman dan tetap pada posisi menyusupkan wajahnya pada leher putih jelmaan Iblis liar itu. Perempuan Iblis liar itu hanya merona mendengarnya.

"M-maksudku-"

"Baiklah... tapi pertama-tama aku ingin tau nama mu dulu. Mengingat semalam kau hanya menangis sambil memelukku. Lagi pula aku sudah memberitahu namaku." Ucap Naruto. Wajah perempuan Iblis liar itu semakin memerah mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Brisik~"

"Berhentilah merajuk, kau tau mendengar suara mu saja aku sudah tidak tahan memakanmu, Khm! Lupakan perkataan tadi itu. Jadi, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama mu, hm?"

Perempuan itu kembali di ingatkan setelah mendengarkan perkataan itu, yaitu fakta kalau laki-laki ini pengidap kelainan sexy yang aneh. Namun sebelum menjawab dia sedikit lama terdiam.

"Aku tidak ingat namaku siapa."

"He! ku kira kejadian ini hanya ada di anime yang aku tonton. Dimana perempuan yang ditolong si pria tidak tau namanya. Tapi baiklah aku berinama kamu?" Naruto berpikir sejenak, sebelum pikirannya jatuh pada sebuah nama perempuan film yang dia sukai.

"Ah! Bagaimana dengan **Tifa**. Baguskan?"

"Baiklah. Tidak buruk juga. Lalu kapan kau bangun lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang?"

"Ya~ yah~" Dan dengan berat hati Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Tentu sebelum meninggalkan sebuah kecupan lama di leher jenjang itu.

 **xxx**

 _Beberapa menit kemudian..._

"Naruto mana tas mu?" Jelmaan Iblis liar itu heran karena matanya tidak mendapati tas gendong pada tubuh laki-laki pirang di depannya.

"Hu.. siapa yang bilang aku mau berangkat kuliah." Naruto setelah memakan sarapannya yaitu ramen.

Kini mereka berdua berada di meja makan berukuran kecil dengan Tifa jelmaan Iblis liar itu memakai baju kemeja coklat milik Naruto dan dengan bawahan celana jens ketat berwarna hitam milik adik perempuannya yang tertinggal seminggu lalu di apartemennya. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Tifa sekarang Naruto sedang mati-matian menahan nafsunya yang sedang bergejolak yang kapanpun sedikit pancingan akan melendak, dan untungnya sampai saat ini si jelmaan Iblis liar itu berperilaku normal menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

Mendengar itu Tifa hanya mengerit keningnya heran.

"Mengingat kau tidak mempunyai baju satupun. Hari ini aku akan mengajakmu ke toko pakaian dan sekalian kita kencan." Ucap Naruto setelah meminum segelas air putih. Kemudian Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ayo berangkat."

"Apa! dengan pakaian ini!? Aku tidak mau!" Tifa tetap diam di kursinya dan menundukan kepalanya dengan meremas celana jens yang dipakainya, bukannya dia malu berpakaian seperti ini tapi...

"Lagi pula... kalau aku berkeliaran di luar orang-orang Gereja akan menangkapku, belum lagi ada kelompok Iblis di kota ini."

Mendengar itu Naruto hanya menghelanafas. "Tenang saja, kalau mereka muncul. Aku tinggal hajar mereka saja. Mudahkan?"

Tifa tetap diam tak bergeming, bukan tanpa alasan dia tetap diam. Karena dia tidak ingin kehilangan laki-laki yang sudah mau menerimanya ini akibat melindunginya. Karena dia tau kekuatan orang-orang gereja bagaimana, bahkan kalau utusan mereka kalah atau mati, mereka akan menerjunkan utusan yang jauh lebih kuat dari utusan sebelumnya.

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja. Setelah mendengar cerita mu, aku tau dampaknya. Apa lagi fakta sekarang kau tinggal bersamaku. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan mengetahui dan mendatangi apartemen ini." Jelas Naruto enteng. "Dan saat mereka datang tinggal aku usir saja." lanjut Naruto.

"T-tapi- Ah!" Jelmaan Iblis liar itu mencoba mencari alasan lain untuk mengurungkan niat Naruto, tapi sebelum dia menjelaskan lagi, sebuah tangan tak terlihat mengangkat paksa tubuhnya dari kursi dan meletakan dirinya bagai barang di depan Naruto.

Dan dengan langkah berat Tifa mengikuti kemauan laki-laki pirang ini dan dia berharap kalau nanti tidak bertemu salah satu orang dari gereja atau pun Iblis. Karena dia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan cahayanya ini.

 _Halte Bus.._

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam poni dengan sebuah kaca mata bulat yang bertengger manis di hidungnya tengah duduk. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya sedang gelisah dengan sesekali kepalanya di tengokan ke ujung jalan yang biasanya teman laki-laki satu-satunya itu muncul.

"Kemanasih dia, apa dia tidak berangkat hari ini?" Ucapnya dengan tangan kanannya membetulkan posisi kaca matanya yang dirasa melorot dan menatap arjoli kecil di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang sedang memeluk beberapa buku.

"Apa lagi buku yang di cari ada padanya."

Oh sepertinya Naruto lupa kalau gadis cupunya sedang menunggu dirinya.

 **xxx**

Awalnya Naruto kira kencannya akan berjalan lancar. Tapi kenyataannya sepertinya tidak memihak ke Naruto, karena baru keluar dari gang tempat apartemennya berada dia dan Tifa sudah di kepung oleh sepertinya dari orang gereja dari tiga sisi di ujung gang, plus dengan berbagai macam senjata melengkapi mereka.

'Aku memang sudah menebak ini akan terjadi, tapi tidak secepat ini juga.' Naruto dalam hati dan matanya melirik satu persatu orang-orang berjubah hitam itu. Laki-laki pirang itu juga merasakan kalau Iblis liar yang tadi berada di sampingnya kini sudah merapat di belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tau masalah kalian apa, tapi kalau berhubungan dengan perempuan di belakangku ini itu jadi urusanku." Setelah mengatakan itu tanpa di sadari siapapun aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Naruto, menandakan kekuatan sejatinya ia keluarkan.

"Ketahuilah anda sudah tertipu olehnya, rupanya saja dia seperti manusia. Tapi sebenarnya dia adalah Iblis terbuang yang selama ini kami buru karena sudah banyak membunuh sekaligus memakan manusia yang jadi korbannya." Sosok berjubah di hadapannya angkat bicara.

"Oh begitu rupanya. Tapi meski benar begitu faktanya, aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membunuhnya." Ucap Naruto tenang.

" Sepertinya anda sudah terjerumus oleh tipu daya Iblis itu." Sosok itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang Pedang yang sudah memiliki nama di Dunia itu. Tidak hanya dirinya tapi semua temannya juga siap siaga untuk menyerang Naruto dan Tifa.

'Tidak ada pilihan lain, semoga Tuhan mengampunimu.'

Tepat setelah itu semua orang berjubah yang mengepung Naruto bergerak cepat tak terlihat oleh mata, namun ketika dua meter lagi dari posisi Naruto dan Tifa berdiri tiba-tiba orang-orang dari Gereja itu berhenti bergerak dengan sesuatu tak terlihat menusuk tubuh mereka masing-masing.

"Uugh! Ohok!" Mulut itu memuntahkan darah kental, dan dengan pupil bergetar menatap teman-temannya yang dalam keadaan sama seperti dirinya dan kemudian menatap Naruto.

"S-si-apa kau sebenarn...y.a?" Perkataan itu hilang bersamaan nyawanya hilang dari tubuhnya.

Dilihat dengan mata telanjang memang semua kejadian cepat itu memperlihatkan Naruto hanya diam dengan tiba-tiba orang dari gereja itu mati sebelum mencapai Naruto dan Tifa. Tapi berbeda dengan Naruto, dimatanya dia melihat tiga sosok hitam berbentuk seperti Manusia tengah menusuk tiga orang dari Gereja.

Kekuatannya bukanlah Sacrad Gear atau apalah itu yang di katakan jelmaan Iblis liar ini, tapi kekuatannya adalah murni kekuatan dirinya. Kalau bisa dia bilang kekuatannya sungguhlah hebat, bagaimana tidak. Setelah dirinya di tikam tepat di jantungnya dirinya hidup lagi, tidak hanya itu. Setelah kejadian itu dia bereksperimen pada tubuhnya dan selain dia tidak bisa mati, kemampuan hebat yang memunculkan sosok astral dia ciptakan dan masih banyak lagi. Seolah setiap imajinasi yang dia pikirkan adalah sebuah kenyataan.

"Liat sudah beres-kan. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut lagi kalau keluar. Lagi pula dengan tubuhmu yang menyatu dengan sosok astral yang aku ciptakan kau tidak akan mati." Senyum Naruto dengan tangan kanannya mengelus kepala Iblis liar itu yang saat ini menundukan kepalanya, yang sepertinya masih mengingat perkataan salah satu orang dari gereja.

"Dan lupakan perkataan orang tadi, aku juga tidak mempersalahkannya." Naruto mengangkat kepala bersurai hitam itu untuk menatap ke arahnya.

"Hmm"

"Ayo kita lanjutkan." Naruto melanjutkan perjalan kencannya yang tertunda dengan menggandeng tangan kanan jelmaan Iblis liar itu. Membiarkan ketiga sosok astral miliknya untuk membereskan tiga mayat orang dari gereja itu.

Dan soal sosok astral yang dia satukan dengan tubuh Iblis Tifa saat malam tadi, sebenarnya hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar yang selalu menghantui jelmaan Iblis liar itu. Dan ternyata berhasil mengingat semalam dan sampai saat ini tidak menunjukan gejala orang yang kelaparan. Lalu soal Tifa tidak bisa mati, katakanlah itu hanya pikirannya saja yang menggap semua yang berkaitan dengan kekuatannya adalah Immortal haha..

 **xxx**

 _Siang hari..._

Setelah mengunjungi tempat-tempat hiburan dan toko pakaian, sekarang Naruto dan Tifa berada di dalam sebuah restoran dengan mulut mereka mengunyah makanan.

Kini penampilan Tifa berbeda yang tadinya berpakaian kemeja longgar sekarang berpakaian kasual feminim. Terlihat juga di samping meja makan mereka berdua tiga kantong berisi pakaian yang di beli Naruto untuk Tifa. Berlebihan? tidak. Atau lebih tepatnya Naruto tidak ambil pusing, toh kalau Uangnya habis dia tinggal menciptakan sosok astral untuk merampok atau mencuri.

Sedikit lama setelah selesai dengan makanannya dan membayar tagihannya, Naruto dan Tifa keluar dari restoran itu.

"Hm Naruto... t-terimakasih.." Ucap Tifa lirih berjalan di samping Naruto.

"Hm?"

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berjalan untuk pulang.

"H-mm... untuk semuanya yang telah kau berikan hari ini. Kau tau semenjak aku jadi Iblis liar, kupikir hidupku akan bebas lebih dari saat hidup dengan raja ku dulu. Tapi aku salah, dan kau datang mengajakku untuk ikut denganmu. hiks... terimakasih." Tifa mengingat kembali kejadian semalam dan kejadian bersenang-senang tadi.

"Hm... Kamu masih saja sungkan kepada ku, Tifa. Tapi lupakan itu ayo kita harus cepat kalau tidak ingin keretanya ketinggalan." Ucap Naruto tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam drama.

 **xxx**

 _Malam..._

Keringat dingin perlahan keluar dari tubuhnya, jantungnya berdetak kencang, apa lagi bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah mengeras maksimal. Menandakan kalau sekarang Naruto dalam sifat aslinya.

Setelah tiba di apartemenya awalnya biasa saja. Mandi kemudian makan malam dan Naruto keluar dari apartemenya setelah mendapatkan sms untuk mengantarkan buku teman gadis kuliahnya. Sebenarnya kalau temannya tidak membutuhkan sekali buku yang dia pinjam dia tidak mau mengembalikan buku itu. Dan rencananya lebih baik mengembalikan buku itu saat mereka bertemu di tempat kuliah karena lebih mudah. Tapi apa boleh buat temannya itu membutuhkan sekali buku yang telah dia pinjam.

Tapi... bukan itu yang membuat sifat bejadnya muncul, tapi karena saat dia kembali tiba di apartemennya, dia mendapati sosok Tifa tengah berdiri di depan cermin yang ada di kamarnya dengan bentuk Manusia setengah ular! Ingat... Ma-nu-sia setengah U-lar!

 **"N-naruto..."** Tifa bersuara saat menyadari pintu dibuka malah membuat Naruto semakin bernafsu akibat suaranya.

"Kau yang memulai, Tifa."

Naruto berjalan ke arah Tifa dengan aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya, menandakan kekuatannya dia keluarkan.

 **"N-naruto apa yang ka-u la-kukan...Hmmm~"**

Naruto langsung melumat bibir sexy berwarna hitam sedikit merah itu. Setelah ketiga sosok astralnya menjegal kedua tangan dan ekor Tifa untuk terlentang di atas kasurnya. Tidak peduli kalau sebenarnya besi penyanggah kasur itu sudah patah akibat beban keduanya, apa lagi sosok Tifa yang sedikit lebih besar.

"Hmm~ ah! mm..."

Dengan menindih tubuh Tifa, Naruto menginvasi setiap inci rongga mulut Tifa, dia tidak membiarkan seincipun rongga mulut itu yang tertinggal oleh lidahnya. Di sisi lain kedua tangannya mengengkang kepala Iblis liar itu agar tidak banyak bergerak.

"Ah...hahhh..ahh.. Tifa.." Naruto menghentikan lumatannya dan matanya menatap dalam ke dua mata beriris kuning vertikal itu yang kini menatapnya sayu.

Seolah mengerti Tifa hanya mengangguk kecil, mengijinkan untuk Naruto menyentuhnya lebih dalam lagi.

Tidak ada perkataan yang keluar dari kedua mulut mahluk berbeda itu atas akan mereka nikmati, hanya suara desahan yang keluar dari jelmaan Iblis liar itu disaat laki-lak pirang di atasnya tengah menyentuh bagian tubuhnya.

"Hmm.." Naruto menyesap kuat leher jenjang itu, memberi tanda. Kemudian jilatannya perlahan turun ke bawah, dimana kedua buah dada berkulit coklat mengkilap berada.

Setelah puas menjilati seluruh permukaan kulit bagian dada Tifa dan juga tidak meninggalkan seiincipun yang tertinggal, sekarang sasaran selanjutnya adalah lubang pusar.

Namun baru saja akan mengecup lubang pusar itu, Naruto berhenti dengan mata menatap sisik khas ular di perpotongan pinggang Tifa. Perlahan nafsunya mengebu saat otaknnya kembali dihantam oleh kenyataan, dimana saat ini dirinya tengah menggauli manusia setengah ular, sekali lagi Ma-nu-sia setengah u-lar! atau Iblis setengah ular!

 **"Hmm~"**

Dan dengan nafsu Naruto mengecup dan menjilati seluruh ruang lubang pusar Iblis liar itu. Dengan kedua tangannya aktif meremas gemes payudara Tifa sebelum mengelus kedua sisi perut langsing Tifa. Menghiraukan fakta kalau dia tidak mengetahui letak lubang kenikmatan yang setiap wanita miliki pada tubuh Tifa yang kini memang sengaja mempertahankan bentuk aslinya yakni, bertubuh setengah ular. Hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu Naruto. Dimana kini Vaginanya tertutup oleh dua sisik bawahnya yang bertekstur lembut tak jauh di bawah lubang pusarnya.

Seolah mengerti akan ketidak-tahuan Naruto, kedua sisik itu membuka menunjukan apa yang Naruto cari. Kemudian dengan nafsu Naruto menjilat Vagina yang sudah siap di jamah itu.

 **"Ahk! "**

Tifa mendesah keras dengan kedua tangannya menekan kepala pirang itu agar lebih dalam lagi, setelah kedua tangannya dari tadi sudah lepas dari sosok astral Naruto.

Puas menjamah Vagina Tifa dengan mulutnya, Naruto bersiap ke tahap selanjutnya dengan tangannya membuka seluruh pakaiannya.

Setelah selesai melepaskan semua pakaiannya, Naruto sekarang mencari posisi pas, memang sulit apa lagi ekor ular Tifa melilit tubuhnya. Namun itu tidak lama setelah Penis besarnya melesak masuk ke dalam Vagina Iblis liar itu.

 **"Ughh!"**. "Hmm!"

Kening Naruto mengkerut dengan matanya yang sudah berubah merah darah, akibat kemarahannya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

" **Siapa yang telah berani menyentuhmu.** "

Tifa tidak menjawab mendengar pertanyaan itu, apa lagi sekarang dia tidak berani menatap mata laki-laki pirang yang tengah menyentuhnya ini. Dia memang sudah mengira akan mendapatkan reaksi seperti ini.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Naruto mengerti dengan raut melembut dan mengangkat wajah wanitanya agar menatap wajahnya, sebelum mencium bibir sexy itu kalau dia tidak mempersalahkannya. Walaupun di dalam hatinya akan membunuh orang atau siapapun yang sudah menyentuh wanitanya, selain dirinya.

Dan Naruto kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang tertundanya.

Disisi lain Tifa hanya mendesah dalam ciuman Naruto, meskipun tadi sempat mengingat Rajanya dulu dari Keluarga besar Klan Phoenix yang telah menyentuhnya lebih dulu sebelum Naruto.

 **TBC..**

 **Tidak seperti aslinya, Kemampuan Ajin di sini saya tambahkan. seperti yang ada di atas. Naruto dapat sesuka hatinya membentuk sosok astral hitam dari kemampuannya.**


End file.
